


Causa Latet Vis Est Notissima

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Mitología 2.0 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Allan Torrington Was A Good Parent, Angst, Betrayal, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hecate is a Terrible Mother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque todos tenemos un pasado...Y Alabaster Torrington no es la excepción.<br/>A continuación el recuento de una vida marcada por la tragedia y guiada a diario por la misma consigna: Sobrevivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causa Latet Vis Est Notissima

**Author's Note:**

> “La causa está oculta, el resultado es bien conocido.”

Alabaster seguía teniendo pesadillas.

Se sentía patético: ¿Había sobrevivido la Segunda Titanomaquía, asesinado hordas de monstruos él solo y hasta derrotado a la mítica Lamia, todo para seguir soñando con la voz de su madre mientras le daba la espalda y la soledad que marcó su vida tras apagarse la vida de su padre?

¿Frente a los peligros reales hallaba valentía en su interior y salía victorioso cada vez, sólo para lloriquear en sueños?

Lo único protegiendo su mallugado ego recaía en su – adquirida tras que su vida se fuera a pique – habilidad de llorar en silencio.

¿Qué era lo justo?

¿Qué era lo correcto?

En momentos como esos, Alabaster realmente extrañaba a Etsu. Nakamura fue el encargado oficial de evaluar el balance de todo motivo, plan y decisión en el Ejército de Kronos. Él era amable y todos lo adoraban porque, a diferencia de Luke, el japonés mantenía contacto directo con todos los soldados, desde los más anodinos hasta los Altos Mandos. Ni siquiera el mismo Kronos lo amenazó hasta que – en un momento de estúpidamente emotivo heroísmo; En serio, _¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?_ – el Hijo de Némesis decidió traicionar la causa y trató de asesinar al Rey de los Titanes. El Rey de los Titanes quien estaba en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo/pseudo-hermano mayor. El afecto y respeto entre esos dos se remontaba a sus años en el Campamento Media-Sangre, mucho antes de que el propio Alabaster supiera qué demonios era un Semidiós. Habían derramado juntos sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Al final nada de eso importó: Etsu Nakamura escogió a Perseo Jackson y eso le costó la vida.

Tras la muerte del asiático y su propio poco posterior destierro, Alabaster había tenido más que suficiente tiempo para evaluar su postura frente a las relaciones interpersonales: Hacía ya mucho que él no tenía ninguna familia y Jackson le lavó el cerebro a su único amigo, hasta el punto en que Etsu murió **_sonriendo_** por el bastardo.

Bajo esas circunstancias, Alabaster se sentía más que calificado para argumentar que lo mejor – para él y para todos los involucrados – era que continuara su camino solo…

Lo que lo llevaba de vuelta a su dilema actual: El Doc le agradaba, era el mortal más arrogante que jamás hubiera conocido, sumamente inteligente y bastante cerrado pero muy fuerte emocionalmente y lo suficientemente valiente – o suicida – para meterse en una mitológica escaramuza a muerte. Se preocupó del destino de un sitiado adolescente en fuga aún después de que su envolvimiento con este le costó a su único amigo. Era más que suficiente para probar que era una buena persona…Pero cada buena persona que se hacía cercana a él…El Semidiós se estremeció levemente, saliendo a sentarse en el porche y clavó su verde mirada en la distancia.

A Alabaster no le gustaba recordar el pasado.

Su vida alguna vez fue tranquila, sencilla.

Mucho mejor que la del semidiós promedio al menos…

* * *

 Alabaster Torrington nació en la Ciudad de Fairfax, Virginia.

Su padre, Allan Torrington, en ese entonces era un joven estudiante cursando su tercer año de Política Pública en la Universidad George Mason** cuando se vio a sí mismo en una situación sumamente espinosa: Su novia (¿ex-novia?) tocando a la puerta de su estudio en la facultad con un pequeño bulto en brazos tras varios meses sin ningún contacto.

_“Tenemos que hablar…”_

Porque _taaaaaantas_ conversaciones abiertas con esa frase terminaron bien…

¿Larga corta historia? La supuesta novia era en realidad la Diosa Griega de la Magia, era la Hécate, no sólo nombrada como ella. Y esa noche que pasaron justo antes de la desaparición de la deidad pagana trajo cola: Conoce a tu hijo.

Actualmente, Alabaster pensaba a menudo en lo que habría representado para su padre aquel momento: ¿Habría entendido ese nuevo mundo con una sola explicación?, ¿Le habría reprochado algo a su madre?, ¿Estuvo molesto?...¿Asustado?

Pero, incluso si su padre tuvo un colapso nervioso de proporciones épicas, fue lo suficientemente listo para mantener la compostura y comenzar a reevaluar su vida:

  * Era un estudiante a mediados de su carrera (sin contar posgrados).
  * Vivía con sus padres en la antigua casa familiar en Fairfax a la que debía volver cada noche porque su facultad estaba en el Campus de Arlington***.
  * No tenía hermanos o primos a quienes pedir ayuda o consejo.
  * A pesar de provenir de una familia acomodada, no eran lo que podría precisarse como ricos y un recién nacido añadiéndose a sus gastos universitarios no los ayudaba.
  * Debido a sus múltiples actividades extracurriculares y a su intenso ritmo de estudios apenas tenía tiempo para dormir.



¿Resumen?

…Estaba bien fregado…

Pero habían dos cosas por las que Allan Torrington era conocido: Su nivel de cabezonería que pondría a un camello en vergüenza y su empatía extraordinariamente fuerte.

El mortal fijó la mirada en el bulto que Hécate prácticamente estampó contra su pecho en cuanto abrió la puerta: Su hijo era una cosita minúscula de piel cremosa, salpicada de pecas. Una pelusilla arenisca le cubría la cabeza y grandes ojos verdes extrañamente enfocados y penetrantes le devolvían la mirada desde aquel pequeño rostro perfecto. El bebé era su viva imagen, lo único que tenía de su madre era esa mirada extrañamente profunda, reposada con sabiduría mística. Lo que debería ser un efecto sumamente bizarro en el rostro de un recién nacido le resultaba más bien entrañable al universitario.

_“Apuesto a que serás una fierecilla de adolescente, ¿No es verdad, peque?”_

No era una decisión que requiriera demasiada deliberación: Esa pequeña criaturita era suya y si su madre prefería escudarse tras sus patéticas excusas pues entonces bien. Él no la detendría camino a la puerta. Pero si había algo que estaba en todo su derecho de exigirle a Hécate – y lo hizo – era que se perdiera y nunca más se atreviera a asomar su rostro en todo el Estado de Virginia mientras ellos estuvieran vivos. No la necesitaban ahí. Tampoco la querían.

Hécate se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Allan acunó a su hijo entre brazos y se acomodó en su sillón sin dejar de mecerlo.

¿Y ahora qué?

_“Bueno, supongo que lo primero es nombrarlo…¿Cómo demonios le pongo a un Semidiós Griego?”_

El hombre observó al recién nacido en sus brazos por un largo rato, analizando cada detalle. Un doncel. Que él recordara nunca no había habido uno en su familia. Muchos nombres cruzaron por su mente pero ninguno terminaba de parecerle adecuado. Entonces, los ojos de Allan tropezaron con el único objeto decorativo coronando su librero: Un águila de alabastro bellamente tallada. Obsequio de su padre cuando fue aceptado en la Universidad, era tradición que esa reliquia de los Torrington acompañara al primogénito cuando este iniciara su último tramo estudiantil antes de “volar del nido”. A Allan siempre le había gustado el águila, era tan blanca, tan bella, tan pura…Era…Era como si cierto bulto en sus brazos estuviera hecho de alabastro salpicado de oro…

_“Alabaster…”_

—Alabaster Torrington…—Susurró Allan, delineando la mejilla de su hijo con la punta de los dedos—Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño…

* * *

 Los años siguientes fueron interesantes por decir lo menos: Allan había cumplido los veintiún años un par de meses antes de ser padre, aún le quedaba otro más antes de terminar la carrera, era capitán del equipo de soccer de la Universidad además de un miembro destacado de varias organizaciones estudiantiles y ahora debería buscar un empleo a la par de trabajar en sus posgrados. Alabaster era adorable pero mantener a un bebé él sólo no sería nada barato. Era hora de llamar refuerzos…

Ignatius y Meredith Torrington adoraron a su nieto. Claro, su primera reacción al ver llegar a su hijo a casa esa noche con un bebé en brazos fue un cabreo de los buenos, pero se tranquilizaron tras explicarles la situación. Mentirles respecto a los orígenes de Alabaster nunca fue una opción en la mente de Allan, él y sus padres siempre fueron muy unidos. Y – a pesar de estar bajo el rapapolvo de sus padres en ese preciso momento – se sorprendió deseando que algún día pudiera afirmar lo mismo respecto a él y su propio hijo…

Las cosas en el hogar de los Torrington adoptaron una nueva rutina tras la incorporación del más reciente miembro. Como no podían esconder la existencia de Alabaster de los vecinos – Allan cometió la burrada de volver a casa en el auto del hijo de los Nichols a.k.a la familia de la siguiente puerta a la derecha – simplemente le explicaban la versión censurada al preguntón de turno: Allan tuvo una novia que salió embarazada, se lo ocultó, dio a luz y huyó tras abandonar al niño con él.

Técnicamente esa era toda la verdad – Si descontabas la identidad de la novia…Y la auténtica especie del bebé…Y el hecho de que monstruos de la mitología griega podían venir a matarlos a todos en un radio de cinco kilómetros a la redonda con tal de asesinar al susodicho bebé…

* * *

 Pasaron los años…

Alabaster era cuidado por sus abuelos en casa mientras Allan terminaba su último año de Universidad y se graduó con honores al término de este. Comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en la Alcaldía de Fairfax City mientras desarrollaba su posgrado.

En cuanto Alabaster tuvo edad suficiente, lo matricularon en la Providence Elementary School**** donde asistían la mayoría de los niños de su vecindario. A pesar de su ADHA, el menor de los Torrington pronto se volvió un favorito de las maestras. Su inteligencia superior a la media se hizo patente desde el inicio, tal como había pasado con su padre y con su abuelo y con toda la línea Torrington en general. Sorprendentemente, el niño no tenía dislexia como Hécate le había advertido a su antiguo amante que les ocurría a los Semidioses. En su casa lo descartaron como una anomalía genética, ¿Quizá uno de cada mil…?

Ignatius trabajaba en el SunTrust como administrador de la sede de la ciudad. Un empleo como ese siempre es peligroso: Cuando Alabaster tenía cinco años y apenas unos días después de que Allan lograra su Doctorado en Política Pública, Ignatius Torrington fue atacado por una banda de ladrones fuertemente armados al salir del trabajo. Recibió tres balazos en la cabeza, estilo ejecución. La familia nunca se recuperó totalmente de esa tragedia.

Cuando Alabaster tenía ocho años, su padre se volvió el nuevo Alcalde de Fairfax City. Ese era el futuro que Allan Torrington había deseado para sí mismo desde niño. Darle seguridad y prestigio a su familia y servir a su comunidad. Su campaña y posterior política se centraron fuertemente en la seguridad ciudadana. En un par de años las calles de su ciudad se vieron limpias de delincuencia organizada y con una muy menor tasa de violencia e incidentes discriminativos. Con Allan a la cabeza, Fairfax City se volvió una de las ciudades líderes en las estadísticas de desarrollo y organización pública.

Un año después del ascenso de su hijo a la Alcaldía de la ciudad, Meredith Torrington falleció tranquilamente mientras dormía. Los médicos que revisaron su caso les dieron a sus desolados hijo y nieto la misma respuesta: Físicamente ella no había sufrido ninguna desbalance. Pero desde la muerte de su marido la mujer ya no era la misma: Casi no comía, se había distanciado de sus dos últimos parientes, veía con apatía el mundo y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo dormida, llorando en silencio. Podría decirse que la mataron lentamente el amor y la pena. Los más crueles verdugos de todos…

Alabaster entró a la Lanier Middle School****. A él le gustaba ahí: Tenía amigos, era buen estudiante y los maestros eran amables. Alabaster creció yendo a la Alcaldía por las tardes para hacer sus tareas en el despacho de Allan, oyendo a su padre discutir con sus subordinados y organizar desde reuniones importantes hasta la agenda social de la ciudad. Años más tarde, esas largas tardes absorbiendo accidentalmente conocimientos en manejo organizacional le vendrían en mano al Semidiós.

Con todas sus altas y bajas, aquella había sido una buena vida.

* * *

 Alabaster cursaba el 7° cuando “ellos” lo encontraron: Un sátiro y dos semidioses.

El “Equipo de extracción” del Campamento Media-Sangre.

La razón de que perdiera a su padre.

Aquel día todo comenzó con normalidad: En casa de la familia Torrington sonaron los despertadores y dos pares de ojos verdes se abrieron a la par. Tras pasar un par de minutos gruñendo – ninguno era una persona mañanera –, Allan y Alabaster abandonaron la calidez de sus camas para dar comienzo a sus casi idénticos rituales mañaneros de ducharse y vestirse antes de pescar lo que fuera que necesitaran para el día de sus respectivos dormitorios y bajar a la cocina para desayunar y charlar un rato hasta que el autobús escolar llegara por el Semidiós. Una vez que su hijo estuviera de camino a la escuela, Allan saldría rumbo al trabajo.

Simple, sencilla rutina…

_“De haberlo sabido, de haberlo sospechado…”_

Sucedió en la clase de Literatura. Dos nuevos alumnos “transferidos” desde Oklahoma fueron presentados a sus nuevos compañeros. Al parecer eran viejos amigos de otro chico relativamente nuevo, con quien se apresuraron a sentarse. Alabaster no pensó demasiado en ellos, sólo eran compañeros de clase. El que oh-tan-casualmente decidieran sentarse rodeándolo le pasó por alto de ojos verdes. 

La jornada escolar siguió su curso. Tras el término de Literatura seguía Historia. Irónicamente, el tema del día resultó ser la mitología de la Antigua Grecia. Aunque no particularmente versado en esa materia, Alabaster conocía lo básico para no sentirse estúpido. El que más le llamó la atención fue el mito del Jabalí de Calidón: ¿Artemisa, ofendida por un error inocente soltó al jabalí más grande y feroz imaginable en el reino del trasgresor, obligando a la gente a recluirse dentro de las murallas de la ciudad donde morían de hambre?

_“Cómo se nota que en la Antigua Grecia no conocían el control de la ira…Ni a los psicólogos o terapeutas…”_

A ojos de Alabaster eso no era más que un berrinche de histérica engreída. Cuando así lo dijo, la mayoría de sus compañeros – y hasta la propia maestra – rieron entre dientes pero los tres transferidos cruzaron unas miradas extrañamente asustadas. Su particular reacción llamó la atención del pecoso, ¿Qué los habría perturbado?

Al finalizar el día, Alabaster se dirigió al estacionamiento a paso ligero, saludando a una que otra cara conocida. Su maestro de arte lo había detenido a último minuto pero si se apuraba aún llegaría al último autobús y no tendría que caminar. Estaba ya a punto de pisar el escalón de la puerta para subir cuando fue bruscamente tironeado del cuello de su camiseta, sacándolo del vehículo por pura inercia. La poca delicadeza con que fue tratado mandó al Torrington de espaldas al suelo. Al alzar su verde mirada, Alabaster se topó con el trío de extraños Oklahomianos cerniéndose sobre él, observándolo en un enervante silencio—¿¡Cuál es su problema!?

—¿Seguro de que es él?—Le preguntó la chica rubia a sus dos amigos, ignorando a Alabaster – quien comenzaba a manifestar una jaqueca producto del golpe—No parece la gran cosa.

—Es él—Asintió el otro rubio del grupo, el que llevaba más tiempo en la Lanier School—Llevamos varias clases juntos mientras estuve aquí y tuve más tiempo para observarlo mejor: No es que sea débil, es que hay una especie de aura foránea cubriéndolo. Yo diría que quizá Afrodita o Deméter.

—Si tú lo dices…—El último miembro del grupo – un chico alto de cabellos terracota – se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una mano a Alabaster—Lamento lo de nuestro pequeño maltrato a tu persona, niño—Un destello de suspicacia pasó por los ojos celestes del mayor—Debemos hablar pero no es seguro hacerlo aquí, ¿Qué tan lejos vives?

—Momento—Gruñó Alabaster, entrándole al pie de guerra—¿Ustedes me atacan de la nada y luego pretenden que los lleve a mi casa? ¿¡Quién demonios se creen que son!?

—Nosotros no te atacamos, enano—Saltó ofendida la chica—Vinimos a salvarte.

—¿Salvarme?—Repitió incrédulo Alabaster—¿Salvarme de qué?

Un rugido antinatural resonó por todo el estacionamiento vacío, generando vibraciones en el suelo. Los latidos del corazón de Alabaster se aceleraron a la vez que la adrenalina inundaba su sistema. Ese **NO** había sido un perro rabioso, ni siquiera un muy cabreado lobo de los bosques…

—De eso por ejemplo…—Acotó la chica, de alguna forma luciendo entre arrogante y asustada: Del otro lado del desierto estacionamiento los observaba una inmensa y fúrica masa de pelaje marrón rojizo, colmillos de elefante y sangrientos ojos rojos.

—El Jabalí de Calidón… _Di Inmortales_ —Susurró tenso el mayor, avanzando para interponerse entre la amenaza y sus acompañantes—Saquen al chico de aquí—Ordenó sin volverse ni despegar los ojos de la criatura.

—¿¡Estás loco!?—Replicó la rubia, hurgando en su mochila y sacando ¿!Una espada plegable!?—¡Te destrozará sin siquiera esforzarse! ¡Se necesitó una partida de cazadores al completo la primera vez!

—Nuestra misión es el niño—Espetó el de ojos celestes, sacando de su bolsillo un delgado cilindro. Que – con una floritura – convirtió en una lanza—Ambos sabemos que Quirón sólo me puso a cargo porque soy el mayor. Si Pumba puede pasarme, necesitaremos un mayor alcance que el mío para retrasarlo siquiera. Eres una Hija de Ares. Empieza a actuar como tal—Al parecer, aquel fue un derechazo directo al orgullo de la chica, porque sólo apretó los dientes y asintió.

Alabaster, mientras tanto, estaba muy cerca de tener una coronaria: ¿Afrodita?, ¿Deméter?, ¿Jabalí de Calidón?, ¿Di Inmortales?, ¿Cazadores?, _**¿¡HIJA DE ARES!?**_

**¿¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS PASABA!?**

—Vámonos—La rubia interrumpió el frikeo interno del de cabellos areniscos de forma más bien abrupta: Levantándolo de un tirón y asegurándolo con lo que más bien parecía una llave de lucha al cuello—El niño bonito tiene razón: Ganar esta es casi imposible, incluso estando juntos—Entonces se volvió hacia el otro rubio—¿En qué dirección está su casa, chico cabra?

—Poco más de medio kilómetro al norte—Respondió su interlocutor, quien ya había comenzado una sutil retirada estratégica—Con algo de suerte podríamos incluso…

Antes de que Alabaster pudiera comenzar la segunda etapa de su frikeo – esta vez por su aparente acosador – un escalofriante grito atravesó el aire. Volviéndose lo más que podía mientras continuaba en el agarre de anaconda de la chica, logró captar los últimos segundos de vida del mayor de su trío de secuestradores.

Vio la sangre salpicar el frío asfalto del estacionamiento y los remanentes de una lanza ser esparcidos a través de varios metros debido a la brutalidad del impacto que la destrozó. Y, aunque en ese momento el asustado niño no podía saberlo, esa sería la primera pero ni por asomo la última muerte que iba a presenciar…

—¡CORRAN!—Los histéricos gritos de la rubia lo devolvieron a la realidad. Sin dejar de contemplar como la bestia caía en el frenesí sobre la sangre de su víctima, Alabaster se sintió a sí mismo ser arrastrado a tirones por ambos lados y como sus piernas cubrían distancia en una desesperada carrera a ciegas pero su cabeza no estaba en la huida. En lo único que el pecoso pensaba era en llegar con su padre y asegurarse de que él seguía bien.

_“Por favor, que esté bien…”_

—Giren a la derecha en la próxima intersección. Iremos a la Alcaldía por mi padre, en un auto será más fácil dejar la ciudad—Ni siquiera el mismo Alabaster entendía del todo las razones de su sugerencia pero era la única idea que tenía mientras los tres continuaban corriendo por sus vidas sin dirección alguna.

—Ningún mortal podría ser de ayuda con esto, mocoso—Al parecer el mal carácter de la chica era un bono de su encantadora presencia—Sólo sigue corriendo, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—¿¡Por qué rayos crees que nunca antes me había pasado algo como esto, maldita necia!?—Suficiente era suficiente—No sé cómo pero de alguna forma él se las arregló para escudarme de los “efectos colaterales” de ser hijo de mi madre.

—¿Cómo dices?—El otro rubio había permanecido en silencio tanto tiempo que Alabaster casi se había olvidado de él.

—Cuando tenía cuatro años, mi familia se reunió secretamente en el estudio del abuelo, creían que yo dormía…Algo sobre un libro…Papá convenció a la abuela de que sus hallazgos lo ayudarían a protegerme, a protegernos a todos…A la mañana siguiente él me regaló esta gargantilla—Alabaster estiró ligeramente el cuello sin dejar de correr, evidenciando los finos tallados del accesorio—Me hizo prometer que jamás me la quitaría ni le diría a nadie de ella o cosas muy malas pasarían…Creo que ya sé a qué se refería…

—Esas no son letras griegas…Pero me parecen familiares, ¿Dialectos modificados?—Preguntó la chica a su compañero rubio. El interpelado se encogió de hombros—No se parecen a nada que yo haya visto pero esa gargantilla es definitivamente la fuente de la interferencia que estuve recibiendo.

—Ya casi llegamos…—Avisó entonces Alabaster—La Alcaldía está al final de esta calle. Pronto tendremos respuestas.

* * *

 —¿Alabaster?—La extrañada reacción de Allan Torrington cuando su hijo y un par de adolescentes desconocidos irrumpieron en su oficina como si los persiguiera un huracán hubiera resultado cómica en otras circunstancias—¿Oye, qué tie-

El aludido no se molestó en explicarse y tacleó a su padre en un estrecho abrazo—¡PAPÁ! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron?

—Claro que estoy bien, Alabaster. Estuve aquí todo el día—El confundido hombre sólo atinó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de su tembloroso hijo, sin entender nada.

—Señor Torrington—Intervino entonces la chica, adelantándose—No hay tiempo para explicarlo con suavidad, así que iré al grano: La madre de Alabaster era…

—La Diosa Griega Hécate—Concluyó tranquilamente Allan para el shock de los otros ocupantes de la habitación—Sabía que este día llegaría…

— **¿¡QUE, QUÉ!?** —Asustado y confuso, Alabaster clavó la mirada en la de su padre, desesperado por hallar el más mínimo resquicio de burla o humor. Pero ese par de ojos tan verdes como los suyos permanecieron impasibles.

—Así que lo sabe…—Caviló en voz alta la muchacha—Eso sólo nos facilita las cosas. Asumo entonces, señor Torrington, que sabe por qué mi compañero y yo estamos aquí…

—Vienen a llevarse a mi hijo a New York, al Campamento Mestizo para que esté con los otros Semidioses—La seguridad con que respondía el mortal enervaba ligeramente a los rubios pero ninguno lo dejó notar—Por lo que tengo entendido las partidas de búsqueda son de tres miembros…

—Nuestro líder era un Hijo de Hermes…El murió combatiendo al monstruo que nos venía persiguiendo—La postura de la belicosa rubia cedió un poco pero ella se recuperó de su lapsus sorprendentemente rápido—Ahora mismo nosotros somos los encargados de escoltar a su hijo a salvo. El chico insistió en venir por usted.

—Mi auto está en el estacionamiento—Asintió Allan, dirigiéndose hacia el librero en el otro extremo de la estancia mientras consultaba su reloj—Son casi las siete. Si nos apresuramos llegaremos a Long Island en la madrugada—El hombre sacó un libro de aspecto antiguo y una pequeña caja de metal con cerradura de pasador. Entonces corrió hacia el perchero junto a la puerta y sacó una mochila negra en la que metió las cosas—¿Esperan una invitación? ¡Vámonos!

* * *

 —Lindo auto—Silbó el Sátiro, acomodándose en el asiento posterior del Sedan negro de Allan. El hombre, a pesar del ceño fruncido que parecía haberse marcado en su cara desde que abandonaran la oficina, se permitió reír entre dientes.

—No tiene que acompañarnos…—Ofreció la Hija de Ares, sentándose junto a su amigo mientras Alabaster prácticamente se lanzaba al asiento del copiloto—Esta no es mi primera misión de extracción, le aseguro que soy muy capaz de pro…

—Hay 482 Km de distancia entre Fairfax y Long Island—Intervino Allan sin volverse—No me importa que tan experimentada seas, a mi parecer todos ustedes son niños y los niños no deberían verse obligados a huir por sus vidas a través de medio país—El auto salió disparado del estacionamiento, rompiendo una que otra ley de tránsito en el proceso.

—Papá…—La voz de Alabaster sonaba tan hueca que su padre estuvo a punto de estrellarse con un árbol—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

—Quería protegerte…—Fue la derrotada respuesta—Tu madre me lo explicó todo cuando te dejó conmigo: Me contó quien era, lo que eras y lo que te sucedería. Hécate me dijo que mientras más poderoso era un Semidiós más monstruos atraería. Ella parecía perturbada por el inmenso potencial que percibía en ti…Me advirtió que, con un aura como la tuya, no esperara que pasaras los cinco años sin un ataque.

—Pero yo nunca vi nada como esto antes y cumplí doce el mes pasado, ¿Acaso ella se equivocó?—Era una posibilidad remota pero no se le ocurría nada más al confundido chico.

—No, Alabaster—Suspiró Allan, pisando más a fondo el acelerador—Apenas me hice responsable de ti, comencé a buscar una forma de evitar que los monstruos te encontraran.

—La gargantilla…—Murmuró el Sátiro, cruzando miradas con la única fémina del grupo.

—Nuestros nombres en latín no son mera estética, Alabaster: En el siglo XVII, uno de nuestros ancestros se casó con una muchacha de Milán y emigraron a los Estados poco después. La tradición de los nombres latinos fue cosa suya, por eso los Torrington la recordamos hasta ahora. Papá me mencionó esa historia para sugerirme que viajara a Italia y buscara algo que nos ayudara ahí. No teníamos ninguna otra pista prometedora así que seguí ese rastro y tomé un vuelo a Lombardía al día siguiente.

—¿Por qué Italia?—Preguntó desconcertado Alabaster.

—Roma fue crisol de culturas—Contestó Allan—Romanos, Griegos, Egipcios, Celtas…Algo debía haber en el Viejo Continente que pudiera detener a los monstruos de perseguirte. Pasé un par de meses buscando y finalmente encontré lo que necesitábamos: Un Grimorium de Runas.

—Magia foránea…—Murmuró ahora la chica, quien parecía haber resuelto un rompecabezas particularmente desafiante.

—Siguiendo las instrucciones del libro, grabé Runas protectoras en una gargantilla que tuve que forjar yo mismo—El auto se detuvo en una estación de servicio tras tres horas de huida, el motor prácticamente echando humo debido al súbito abuso—Se supone que el material potenciaría el efecto de los encantamientos. A lo largo de los años, he usado el Grimorium para mantener monstruos alejados de Fairfax City…Ese es el libro que tomé antes de marcharnos.

—¿Y la caja?—Inquirió entonces el pecoso, siguiendo a su padre a la parte posterior del autoservicio. Los otros se quedaron cargando combustible para darles un poco de privacidad.

—Suplementos. Los traje de Milán con el libro—Respondió el adulto, saliendo del auto y haciéndole señas al encargado—Siempre esperé este día, Alabaster: La mochila que te di tiene un par de prendas de abrigo, suplementos médicos básicos, copias de tus documentos, algo de dinero, el Grimorium y la caja. Creí que, llegado el momento, tendríamos que huir nosotros dos para ponerte a salvo…Fui egoísta y mentiroso y lo lamento tanto Alabaster—Allan cayó de rodillas y abrazó a su único hijo dejando escapar un sollozo—Los Dioses saben que lo intenté, pero no pude convencerme a mí mismo de llevarte a ese Campamento antes. Me cegó mi arrogancia y ahora tú pagas el precio. Realmente creí que podía protegerte…

—No tienes nada que lamentar papá—Susurró finalmente el Semidiós, aun aferrándose al adulto—Tú sí me protegiste. Piensa en todos los niños de Fairfax City: ¿Qué te garantiza que ninguno de ellos sea como yo? Quizá salvaste muchas vidas sin saberlo. Desafiaste las probabilidades y las convenciones por amor a tu familia…Es un orgullo ser tu hijo.

—Alabaster yo…- **¡NO!** —La respuesta de Allan se vio cortada por el grito de la Hija de Ares y el estruendo de autos siendo destrozados. Padre e hijo volvieron corriendo y se encontraron con una escena espantosa: El Jabalí de Calidón los había alcanzado y descargaba su inagotable ira sobre los pobres mortales en el establecimiento. Alabaster observó el suelo y palideció de golpe ante los cadáveres bajo las sangrientas pezuñas de la bestia.

_“¿Cuántos más deben morir por mi causa…?”_

—Alabaster, cuando se los señale, corran—Allan se inclinó muy levemente hacia la oreja derecha de su hijo para sisearle la que posiblemente sería su última orden—No mires atrás.

—¿Están bien?—Ninguno notó como los otros rodeaban la carnicería silenciosamente para ubicarse detrás de ellos—Debemos irnos sin alertarlo. Sus Runas lo confunden, eso ayudará pero no nos sacará de e- **¿¡PERO QUÉ HACE!?** —Allan había salido corriendo hacia su auto antes de que la Hija de Ares terminara de hablar. El intempestivo movimiento alertó al Jabalí. A Alabaster se le congeló la sangre al ver como su padre encendía el Sedan y aceleraba un par de veces hacia la bestia. El desafío del gesto estaba más que claro…

—¡ALABASTER, AHORA!—Gritó Allan, a la vez que pisaba el acelerador a fondo y salía despedido contra el Jabalí de Calidón.

— **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** —El alarido de Alabaster coincidió perfectamente con el instante en que el auto de su padre se estrellaba contra la mole mitológica que corría a su encuentro. En ese momento, viendo como le arrebataban a su última familia, Alabaster perdió la cabeza.

Loco por la rabia, el odio y el duelo, Alabaster había convocado sin saberlo la habilidad más peligrosa de la estirpe de Hécate: La de atomizar criaturas en tortura. Ese excepcional don sólo se había visto diecinueve veces en toda la historia, cinco de ellos durante la Era Mitológica. El proceso era terrible de contemplar debido a su brutalidad: Palabras se grababan como fuego griego sobre la víctima, cada marca torturando meticulosamente a quien tuviera la desgracia de caer bajo su influjo. Y el usuario podía extenderlo hasta por diez minutos. La bestia se revolcaba grotescamente en suelo emitiendo chillidos espeluznantes, ¿Cuánto dolor requeriría para enloquecer a un monstruo? Alabaster no lo sabía pero estaba **muy** inclinado a averiguarlo…

— **¡YA BASTA!** —Hasta que una bofetada muy bien puesta lo devolvió a sus sentidos. Frente a él estaba el difuso rostro de la Hija de Ares y sólo entonces Alabaster registró las manos del Sátiro en sus hombros, sacudiéndolo. Ambos lo observaban aterrados. El Hijo de Hécate los ignoró y con ademán evaporó a su víctima, indiferente ante sus agónicos rugidos. Entonces el pecoso se volvió hacia la tumba de su padre, cayó de rodillas y gritó vertiendo toda su pérdida en ese único sonido. Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 Alabaster despertó en la enfermería del Campamento Mestizo. Los Sanadores le explicaron que sus acompañantes lo ingresaron el día anterior, inconsciente por el abuso de sus poderes y su quiebre emocional. Eso sólo sirvió para recordarle _**por qué**_ terminó así y desatar un ataque de llanto de una hora. Le dieron el alta a la mañana siguiente y uno de los mayores lo llevó a la Casa Grande. Allí, le presentaron al Director Quirón quien lo envió a la Cabaña de Hécate – pues al parecer había sido reclamado durante su mini coma – y le sugirió cierto grado de discreción por unos días. Alabaster no entendió a qué se refería hasta que la puerta de la Cabaña 20 se cerró tras él y los inseguros ojos de sus nuevos medios hermanos lo examinaron silenciosamente. Como a un animal acorralado.

_“Ellos saben…”_

De algún modo ellos sabían que su nuevo hermanito había utilizado los dones de su madre de forma abominable. Que él le costó la vida a un compañero Semidiós y a su propio padre. No tolerando la tensión, Alabaster dejó caer su mochila sobre la cama desocupada más cercana y se enterró bajo las sábanas. Nadie intentó hablarle.

Cuando Alabaster llevaba un par de meses en el Campamento Mestizo hubo un ataque: Dos inmensos Toros de Cólquide atravesaron la Barrera y sembraron el pánico entre los Semidioses. El Hijo de Hécate había estado entrenando con espadas en el ruedo cuando oyó la conmoción e inmediatamente sacó a sus hermanos menores del área.

_“Que se arreglen como puedan, yo tengo mis manos llenas…”_

Metió a todos los campistas que pudo en la Cabaña de Hécate y activó las Runas que talló en el suelo alrededor de la construcción durante su primera semana en el Campamento. Un domo de energía verde se alzó sobre la Cabaña 20 y Alabaster cayó de rodillas. Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente pero él se negaba a ceder, si lo hacía todos quedarían vulnerables ante los monstruos. Casi quince minutos después el ruido fuera finalmente paró y el Torrington cesó de sostener su blindaje. Lo último que oyó fueron los gritos asustados de los Semidioses a los que salvó. Ni siquiera sintió el impacto contra el frío suelo de la Cabaña.

Cuando Alabaster despertó, dos días después, se encontró con un Campamento Mestizo vuelto de revés: Quirón ya no estaba a cargo, todos debían obedecer a un retorcido sujeto llamado Quintus y varios Semidioses habían partido en una Cruzada suicida para salvar el Árbol de Thalia.

Al volver a su Cabaña, Alabaster fue emboscado por sus medios hermanos y los campistas a los que protegió durante el ataque. Todos le agradecían y alababan. Lo observaban con admiración. Tanta que cuando – hastiado por el comportamiento egoísta y caprichoso de los Olímpicos – él decidió abandonar el Campamento Mestizo para unirse al Ejército de Kronos todos ellos lo siguieron sin mediar palabra.

* * *

 En el Ejército de Kronos, Alabaster era respetado: Sus poderosos y precisos encantamientos eran uno de los pilares de la ofensiva.

Su reputación lo precedía: Nadie quería cruzar al chico que podía desde incinerar tus pertenencias con entrecerrar los ojos hasta enloquecerte con un par de “garabatos”.

Fue precisamente ese temor que él infundía en sus compañeros lo que evitó cualquier represalia por su peor error: No hizo lo suficiente para proteger el Andrómeda. A pesar de todo su vasto alcance, Alabaster aún tenía mucho que aprender. La magia protectora lo drenaba muy rápidamente. Mientras más grande el objeto, el blindaje corría con menos tiempo y eficiencia. Cualquier hechizo a algo de mayor tamaño que un Semidiós promedio requería buena parte de su atención para funcionar.

Sus conjuros lo protegieron y a unos pocos más que tuvieron la suerte de estar lo suficientemente próximos a él para sacarlos de allí en los escasos segundos de la explosión. Una vez reagrupados con el resto del Ejército, Alabaster pudo dejar caer la máscara que compuso frente a su asustado grupo de supervivientes. Sólo entonces se permitió deshacerse en lágrimas, en la privacidad de su pequeña habitación. Todo era su culpa. Él no protegió bien la nave. Gracias a él, una división entera de Semidioses murió esa noche. Porque no pudo mantener sus escudos. El fin del Andrómeda se convertiría en una de sus pesadillas más recurrentes: El Fuego Griego asolándolo todo excepto a él. Caras difusas. Llantos y súplicas. Gritos agónicos.

Perseo Jackson le había dicho que huya cuando chocaron en el yate: ¿Ese maldito infeliz en serio creía que él sería capaz de abandonar a los suyos?

Desde que el Campamento Mestizo se enteró de su existencia se había iniciado un conteo de cadáveres de una velocidad alarmante: Ese Hijo de Hermes, su padre, los mortales a los que totalizó el Jabalí de Calidón y ahora esto.

¿Cuántos Semidioses habían estado exactamente en el Andrómeda?

¿Veinte?

¿Treinta?

¿Cuántos más caerían debido a él?

* * *

 La Segunda Titanomaquía terminó y con ella cualquier minúscula fe que Alabaster Torrington pudo tener en los Dioses Griegos.

¿Tantos muertos…Para que ellos continúen como si nada? ¡Varios eran sus hijos! ¿Estaba justificado permitir su masacre por qué querían un mundo igualitario?

Jackson era adorado como un héroe a pesar de que él no ganó nada: Luke se suicidó, asesinando a Kronos en el proceso. Ethan se hizo matar para traer de vuelta a su viejo amigo, al Luke que él sabía sería capaz de detener al Rey de los Titanes.

Los leales al Olimpo celebraban mientras los traidores esperaban que se decidiera su suerte. Alabaster no se preocupaba por eso, él era consciente de que no volvería a poner un pie en el Campamento Mestizo. Era visto como una amenaza y sería tratado como tal. Al menos – por lo poco que había visto – Hades parecía demasiado profesional para permitirse perder el tiempo en torturarlo cuando bajara a su Inframundo.

Se equivocó: No lo mataron, lo exiliaron.

Condenado a una vida de soledad huyendo de los monstruos 24/7.

* * *

 Al principio no le importó, podía cuidar de sí mismo. Pero, durante una breve estadía en California, tuvo que chocar con la última persona que necesitaba: Un no reclamado Hijo de Zeus.

Alabaster sólo había estado quedándose en la ciudad para intentar forjar más de ese material del que estaba hecha su gargantilla. Ese que el Grimorium de su padre llamaba Oro Imperial. No esperaba tener que salvarle el trasero a ese amateur. Dos veces en un mismo día. Tampoco esperaba que – tras haber pasado una semana en la yugular del otro – dicho amateur viniera en su rescate cuando ya le había explicado todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre ser un Semidiós y no tenía nada más que ofrecerle.

_“Quizá sólo disfruté la compañía y extrañaba a mi nuevo prospecto de amigo…”_

Fue gracias a Levi Coriolis que el Hijo de Hécate tuvo el tiempo suficiente para terminar la segunda fundición exitosa de Oro Imperial externa al Campamento Júpiter. Antes de separarse de su nuevo amigo, Alabaster le entregó a Levi su más preciada posesión: Su gargantilla. También le indicó que ocultara las circunstancias exactas de su arribo al Campamento Mestizo, nadie confiaría en él si lo asociaban con un traidor. Eso último no le hizo mucha gracia a Levi pero accedió…Si Alabaster se quedaba en la casa vacía de sus abuelos en Keeseville, New York.

Alabaster llevaba un mes en Keeseville cuando **_ella_** lo atacó por primera vez. Fue durante un corto viaje a Redford por más suplementos para prácticas con su Grimorium. Con su nueva espada de Oro Imperial, disipar a Lamia fue un juego de niños. Pero su pseudo-hermana volvió a la carga un par de días después. Y al siguiente. Y tres días después…

No importaba cuantas veces la matase en una misma semana, Lamia seguía persiguiéndolo. El único motivo por el que podía dormir eran los muchos escudos y blindajes que estableció sobre la casa. Desesperado, Alabaster comenzó a buscar otras opciones además de armas y magia. Entonces, como caído del cielo, se cruzó en su camino el anuncio de una conferencia de cierto autor especialista en la muerte y lo que le seguía…

—Alabaster…—Una voz a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus recuerdos. El de ojos verdes se volvió y le sonrió tristemente al Dr. Claymore—Hey, Doc ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Te pasa algo?—Preguntó finalmente el redivivo hombre, acercándose y mirando a su pupilo con preocupación.

El Hijo de Hécate lo pensó por unos segundos—¿Sabes, Doc? La familia Torrington tiene un lema desde la primera generación: _“Causa Latet Vis Est Notissima”_ …Y ahora, más que nunca, sé que vivo bajo él…Pero me estoy adelantando…Déjame contarte una historia sobre un chico cuya vida se fue a pique un hermoso día de junio…

**Author's Note:**

> *El Monte Mitchell es el pico más alto de las montañas de los Apalaches. Se encuentra cerca del pequeño pueblo de Burnsville en el condado de Yancey. Está protegido dentro del Monte Mitchell State Park y rodeado por el Bosque Nacional Pisgah.  
> **La Universidad George Mason es una universidad pública cuyo campus principal se encuentra en el condado de Fairfax (Virginia) en Estados Unidos. Ha construido tres recintos universitarios ubicados en los condados de Arlington, Prince William y Loudoun. Es reconocida por sus programas de derecho, economía, enfermería y estudios gubernamentales.  
> ***El Campus de Fairfax City es el único con residencias estudiantiles.  
> ****Ambas instituciones educativas reales en la Ciudad de Fairfax.


End file.
